doors to destruction
by percyrose89
Summary: when the capitol uses new technology to gain acess to not only Camp 1/2 blood, but camp Jupiter and even Tartarus as well, who could possibly survive the 100th Hunger Games? with a quarter-quell twist, and blood on the horizon, how long until everything Percy knows is gone. rated T for obvious reasons. books 2&3 of HG never happened.2Tv shows in there as well.


**please enjoy! I filed this under Percy Jackson/Hunger games, because those are the main fandoms here, but there's two others thrown in as well! please review and tell me what you think! I don't tell you who's perspective is who's, so good luck figuring it out! *evil snicker* don't be too disappointed if your favorite character isn't in here, because I've got a lot more coming! **

I blinked my eyes and squinted against the sun as the platform rose higher and higher. My mind raced as fast as my heart with a steady rhythm of determination. _I can do this. I can win. I have to, for her. And..'it'...I guess... yeah, 'it'. _My eyes swept across everything the light touched and beyond. We were in a heavy wood. Nothing could be seen or heard except for the trees overhead accompanied by a monotonous voice ringing through them. "Welcome to the 100th annual Hunger Games! May you have the best of luck. The Games begin in ten, nine..." My fingers twitched as I spun in circles, adrenaline coursing through my veins. _where to go. there's no direction. they promised a cornucopia. _I looked down. a small arrow was etched into the metal plate faced away from me. I turned and readied myself to follow it, hoping it wasn't a trick. _This is it. I'm going into a bloodbath. I don't want to kill these ... people. First things first. Find pipes and get the hell out. if you see Rey, try to help. Maim, don't kill, ignore Mr.D . that can't be that hard, can it? _"two" the voice thundered through the arena, blasting through my wall of thoughts and breaking my focus. "one" _ gyamato*. here we go. Dad. if you can hear me, please help me get back home. They need me. It can't end like this. Not now, of all the times... anyways, please don't let me die a painful death here. thanks. _I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and drew in a deep breath as I finished the prayer. I hoped It wouldn't be my last.

"zero"

I dashed off of the pedestal with lightning speed. My necklace clunked against my chest with a kind of familiar hurt. I felt barren without pockets, but at least the fabric of my cameo-green shirt was breathable and moved easily with me as I ran. an orange three decorated my chest and both of my arms, contrasting loudly and giving me a bit of a traffic-cone look.

I swerved around trees of all sorts. it was as if this years gamemakers had just taken the leftover seeds of all the years past and dispersed them at random. about 100 yards ahead I saw a glint of metal in a tree. looking up, I realized that this would be an interesting games. I had found the cornucopia.

Suspended by golden chords running through secure holes in the largest redwoods I'd ever laid eyes on was a massive silver cornucopia. The lowest branches were hundreds of feet in the air themselves. there was no way I was ever going to get my hands on a weapon now. All hope I'd had of reuniting with my favorite pen had evaporated quicker than an iris-message. still, I had to figure out a way to get up there. I glanced back across the clearing to see my two of my favorite comrades and a blonde-haired string bean coming into view. my head spun as I heard a scream cut off and a cannon. _interesting games indeed_.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me, approaching fast. _Career! Block them!_ I readied myself to fight one of the three male careers I had seen in training. my muscles flexed as I raised my arm and curled my fingers into a fist. I was about to swing when someone unexpected was there behind me. a male, yes, but certainly not a career. he was tall with a large chin and scruffy brown hair. around his neck was the strangest of home objects i'd seen for a while-a bowtie. besides him was a redheaded girl. she was young, maybe my age, with sparkling green eyes and freckles covering the bridge of her nose, fading out onto her cheeks. her home item was pinned across her chest, covering whatever number may have helped me to determine who she was. A six-point star with strange golden symbols in the middle and matching tassels on the end. whatever language it was, i'd have to make a note to ask her if I lived long enough and she was friendly. it seemed like the kind of thing Annabeth would like... The way she regarded the male made it clear they were friends. his shirt read a dark blue '11'.

"hello!" he said a bit too happily in a British accent, "I'm Amy, this is the doctor. No. Wait. Reverse that, I'm the doctor, this is Amy. Anyways, no time for introductions. I do believe that Amy said to make friends so, let's be fr- DUCK!" he pushed me hard against the thin layer of fallen leaves as an object sailed inches above my head. the girl popped up and yelled in a heavy Scottish accent, "Oi! watch where you're throwin' those!"

"Right, so, friends yes?" the Doctor asked again

"uuhgh..." I replied intelligently

"great! thanks for not killing us, and once I've got my screwdriver, I promise to try and help you. got to go, Amy said that way, bye!" and with that, he was gone. Piper was at my side by now.

"district four!" she screamed

"what?"

"move! we need celestial bronze, NOW." her eyes widened and she kicked me hard in the shin while leaning backwards. I hunched over and grabbed it as another projectile whizzed between us. something in it seemed to sizzle in the air and a familiar stench stretched out to my nose. I looked over in the direction of projection. there in front of my very eyes was a beast I truly had hoped I wouldn't ever need to deal with again. the Manticore.

I'm not sure how, but the uniform green shirt coverd the fir on his lion's chest with a blood red 4 printed clearly in the middle. I didn't hve time to show him the hate in my eyes as I heard an alarming _'thunk-cluck'_ kind of a shuffle, and an empousi approached with alarming speed. she stopped inches away and lifted her claws, smiling maliciously. "no titan to save you? pitty. I would rather have you back in tartarus with me. I want you to feel the constant conscious pain of re-forming as the God's sulfur breath chokes you with heat. Although, I suppose this hell will have to do. Kelli's not here either though, so _I _will get the honor of feasting upon your flesh, be it here or the depths of the pit. there is no escape. No little girl to stab me in the back, and certainly no foolish mortal girls in our way!"

she lunged and I rolled, careful to avoid the razor sharp talons she aimed twards my neck. she twirled around to face me, but I was already out of my roll and swept my leg into her goat leg, knocking her off balance and sending her down to my level. a sturdy _thud_ confirmed her head to be split on a rock, sending pools of golden inchor upon the foliage. I waited for the cannon. nothing. just my luck, i'd need a real weapon to finish her off.

A distressed whimper sounded to my left. the Manticore had Piper by the throat with his big meaty paw. "let me go" she squeaked out meekly. her charmspeak wouldn't have worked on him anyways, but it wasn't going to be good for either of us if she couldn't breathe. "such a pitty there isn't another cliff to jump off of. i'm sure your new girlfriend here would just _love_ so spend a week vacation with me also." he cooed. "oh, but alas we are stuck here. no matter, i'll just kill her slowly. perhaps you'd like to see the life drain from her eyes."

My emotions swelled as anger filled my chest like a giant balloon. A hot lump caught in my throat as my nostrils flared and eyes narrowed. _NO _I thought _Never again will you haunt me_. No weapons, nobackup, just a manticore and me. I did the natural thing, I charged.

I yelled at the top of my luings at the disgusting mound of flesh. He looked back at me in a state of surprise in time for me to shove my shoulder blade into his left cheek. Piper fell to the ground in a heap as his shock got the best of him and we sailed into a nearby pine.

The good news is that the stomach of a manticore makes an amazing pillow for crash-landings. the bad news is that if you are in fact touching a Manticore's stomach weaponless, you're about 3 seconds away from being sliced into pieces small enough to be in the next Cheese n' wieners platter at Bargain Mart. A searing pain began in the bottom left of my ribcage and tore upwards until it exited via my right shoulder. The flesh on my chest seemed to melt around the four lines. my blood boiled. Almost literally. I drew a painful breath and clutched the center of the wound. my left hand came away shakily and red-tipped. He snarled " Not so brave now, are we?" he pulled out from behind, leaving me to collapse against the tree. It took all of my strength to stay upright and aware. I was losing too much blood. my vision blurred and I slipped down the trunk farther. My shirt wouldn't help me anymore, seeing as the remaining shreds were now sticky against my front. Sweat beaded my forehead with an oncoming wave of nausea at the thought of my predicament.

I rose a shaky hand and clutched my necklace meekly. my fingers curled around a white marble bead with intricate designs surrounded by tiny greek writing. my fingertips ran along the outline of the abalone heart in the center, then swirled through the waves and into the owl carved inside of it. my eyes shut tightly, and I could picture her face clear as day, just as it had been the first time I saw her so many years ago. I remembered the way she rolled her eyes at me wen I messed up my history and language lessons. I felt the pressure of her arms wrapped tightly around me in an awkward, yet calming position from the day I had proposed. she had looked so perfect in her wedding dress- with her hair done nicely for the first time in forever and her smile brighter than I'd ever seen it before.  
but then I remembered that face. that face she'd made at the reaping when her name got called. her serious expression had so quickly changed to fright and horror as her warm grey eyes bore into mine, looking for answers. she clutched her stomach, which would start to swell any day now with our new demigod.  
_NO  
_my eyes flew open as I began to rise again. no one could separate us. nothing would keep me from returning to them. they needed me right now, and I intended to be there for them. I opened my mouth again to sputter some smart retort when-WHAM. a giant paw rammed into the side of my head, knocking me down completely. my heart felt like it was inside of my temple as my whole head pounded. with a final shudder, my body relaxed. I was plunged into darkness, and the last thing I can remember hearing was a malicious growl before all of my senses left me.

* a greek curse word roughly translating into "dammit" or "fuck"

**what did you think of chapter one? please review and watch for chapter two! it's actually already written up to chapter 5, but the chapters are pretty long, so I might split it into more. thanks for reading!**

**just FYI, the 4th fandom here is Avatar: The Last Airbender. although not in this chapter, they are a HUGE part of the plotline, and will get plenty of stage time next update!**

**OOH! before you go, please submit some OCs for the...uh...second half. ill include as many as I can!  
- megi 3**

**OC form  
* is optional**

**name:****age:  
height:  
build/weight:  
hair:  
eyes:  
*other for appearance:**

**weaknesses:  
strengths:  
*hobbies:  
weapon of choice:  
attitude:  
*powers?:  
*godly parent?:  
*favorites (animal, color, food, etc...):****deepest fear:  
*secrets? also, why is it a secret:  
friends/family:  
brief description of their life:  
ex: mary had a good home life with her parents and little brother in Chicago until her father left on an exploration trip to peru...  
can I kill them?:  
brutally?:  
alright, sorry about those last two, but they're important...  
district:  
*special items that aren't weapons:  
*anything else that I should know about him/her?:  
**

**I will let you know if I am going to use your OC in the beginning of the next chapter. f I have any questions, ill make sure to ask. thank you so much! have an amazing day . **


End file.
